One Little Problem
by TheTARDISat221B
Summary: So Nagihiko goes out with a girl, breaks up with her, then gets back together. Not too complicated, right? Wrong. Try throwing in a stubborn Rima, a few misunderstandings, and a new company. What do you get? One not so little problem.
1. TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

**So, this is Chelly coming to you live with a crappy story! I don't know if anyone's reading this but if you are, HI! I love you already for reading this!**

**Enough about me, here's the story:**

Jan. 19

So, high-school = purgatory. Sitting there learning stuff I already know has to be some sort of punishment for my cross-dressing sins. It does not make it any better when all of your classes include a small, blond, chibi demon glaring at you from underneath her long hair.

Yes, Rima Mashiro. My personal torturer. Isn't it enough that we have to be on the "student council" (basically the guardians all over again) together? Why does she have to actually have a brain so that we ended up with all of our classes together? And Amu wasn't in any of them! The horrors! Take, for example, today in World History I asked her a simple question.

"Rima-chan, can I borrow a pencil?" she gave me her brattiest response. "I don't know, _can_ you?" Yes, I know, I am obsessing over nothing but still! You would think that after four years of knowing me, she would have warmed up a little but no, actually, ever since I started dating Amu, she's been even worse.

Crap. Sensei's calling on me to answer a question. What was the question dangit?

"Fujisaki-san! Will you answer the question please?" Urq.

"Ummmmm... no?" I offered hopelessly. I wasn't even paying attention to what he asked. "That's correct! Why can't the rest of you pay attention like Fujisaki?" he asked the class. Rima gave me her trademark Death Glare.

She probably knew I was being a cadet and spacing out. I gave her my best smirk and her eyes shot daggers at me. Heh. I live for these moments where I can infuriate her. She's just mad because Amu chose me over her... well kind of. It would be weird if Amu was dating Rima...

It's not like they don't hang out, they're still besat friends, it's just that Rima's jealous of me. Oh, you're probably wondering about Ikuto. Well, he still hasn't come back from Europe so Amu moved on. To me.

We started dating last year when she realized that Ikuto probably wouldn't be coming back for a while. She got over Tadase a while ago and I was all to willing to go on a date with her. Yaya and Kairi are working out a long distance relationship but Kairi visits her really and Utau are going strong and are both attending the same university. We, the gaurdians, are now in Seiyo High and we still serve as "gaurdians".

" Yo, Nagi, man, you need to stop spacing off in class! You know that you need to get good grades!" Rhythm yelled at me. Yes, the annoying things were still around.

Yeah, Purple-head, what was that in class? Were you dreaming about your girlfriend?" a certain evil girl said to me. I just gave her a glare of my own. We walked to the Royal Garden which was all the way across campus.

"Hey Fujisaki-san, Mashiro-san!" Tadase called out to us as he joined us.

"Yo Hotori!" I called back. "Yo Kiseki!" Rhythm shouted at the snotty chara.

"Peasant," Kiseki acknowledged. Temari went off to knock him in the head. I have messed up would-be selves...

We came to the entrance of the Royal Garden. "Hey, Cross-dresser?" a small voice asked me.

I sighed. "Yes, Rima-chan?" What di-?" I stopped because there, at the table, was the one person that could turn my life upside down, sitting down and calmly drinking tea. Tadase summed up everything in my head with two loud words:

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

**Hey guys! Chelly here again! Sorry for leaving it at a cliffie! ^^" Even if this story is really stupid, it was kinda mean to do that in the first chapter...**

** Anyways, I really hope you liked this, even though I cannot write, and you need to review this! I even accept flames, though I don't like them. I just want some constructive criticism :D **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Press the button!**


	2. Am I Losing Her?

**Hey guys! It's me again! Since I basically have no life, I decided to update once more! Thanks for the reviews! You guys guessed right about what's going to happen! I'll try to throw in some twists and turns but, meh.**

**I don't own anything! (That one sentence is keeping me from being sued XD, just kidding)**

Staring in shock, I could barely move. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. Amu and I were supposed to date until college at least! Now that he was here, that may very well be ruined.

"Yo, kiddy king," Ikuto said from his chair at the table. I looked over. Directly across from him was _my_ Amu, blushing bright red. I almost growled out loud.

"Hey Ikuto," Rima called out to him. I could almost feel her smirk as she glanced over at me. Ikuto acknowledged Rima with a nod. "Shrimp." My mind started to race. If he's back, it's only a matter of time before Amu remembers her feeling for him. No! I have to do whatever I can to keep her! Even if it involves the unthinkable, asking _her_.

I glanced over at the small girl and almost shuddered at the thought of asking her to help me. I didn't have much of a choice, though. She was the only person who knew Amu well enough to actually help me. Ugh!

"Yo, girly-boy," Ikuto called out to me. I had to keep myself from nearly exploding. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. He patted Amu on the head. It was totally his fault. It was totally his fault! "I just came here from France. The orchestra I was with disbanded so I came back," Ikuto explained.

"Did you come back to see _Amu_?" the little blond chibi demon asked. I glared at her with all my might. She just smirked back at me. I looked over and Amu had turned bright red. No! I had to get out of here before I killed someone.

"I, uh, have to go...," I told them. Amu looked over at me worriedly. "Are you okay?" she asked. I wanted to shout NO and take her by the shoulders and shake some sense into her but instead, like the wuss I am, I just muttered, "yeah," really fast and walked out. My annoying charas followed me.

"Nagihiko, don't worry! Amu-chan won't go to Ikuto, she has you!" Temari encouraged me. I just looked at her glumly. "Won't she? He was what she wanted in the first place."

"Yo man! Don't worry! Just follow your own rhythm!" I stared at Rhythm as if he was spouting nonsense, which he was. Rhythm, I-," I was interrupted by the last person I expected to see.

"Hey, cross-dresser, are you okay?" Rima asked me. I stared at her until she started to feel uncomfortable. "What?" she asked, trying not to go red. "Since when did you care?" I asked, not believing my eyes. The cold hearted demon came to check on _me_? Fujisaki Nagihiko? The guy she hated with all her being?

"I don't! I'm worried about Amu because she's worried about you so I tried to fix that!" she defended furiously.

-ping-

Crap. I felt Rhythm take over yet, Rima seemed oblivious. Well she wouldn't be much longer.

"Are you sure that's the reason, Rima-chan?" I/Rhythm asked playfully. She glared up at me. "Yes! What other reason would I have?" she said, fury evident in her beautiful, golden, heartmelting- wait! What was I saying? I blame Rhythm.

"Well, Rima-chan, maybe you care about me and wanted to make sure that I was happy," I/Rhythm said, smirking. "Whatever," she said, blushing. "I just want to go home," she said. I/Rhythm smirked. I grabbed her and pulled her into my arms, bridal style. I am going to kill Rhythm.

"Rhythm!" she yelled, the truth dawning on her at last. She struggled to be set face was slowly turning a deep red. She looked like a chibi tomato.

-ping-

"Rhythm, I am going to kill you!" I yelled at my smirking chara. Kusukusu srarted to giggle. "Rhythm-kun is so funny!" she said in between giggles. Rima just glared at me. "Aw, come on Rima-chan, it's not my fault!" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yay! Nagi, man, you laughed!" Rhythm cheered. Oh, so he was trying to cheer me up. I smiled at Rima. "Thank you for coming to check on me," I told her. "I'm fine, I'm just a little worried." Rima seemed to soften up a little.

"As long as I'm allowed to murder Rhythm, it's okay," she said, glaring at my chara. "I'm not sure what will happen now that Ikuto's here but I'm sure it will turn out okay. I wouldn't worry just yet. Amu seems to like you very much," she said, looking at the ground. Realization crashed down on me like a boulder.

"Rima-chan, you feel left out don't you?" I asked her, a bit surprised. She glared. "So what? I'd rather be left out with Amu happy than being included and Amu being miserable!" she yelled. I started to feel guilty. It was kind of my fault that she felt that way.

"I'm sorry Rima-chan, I didn't know," I told her, gazing at her. She just looked at me. "It's not like it's your fault," she said, obviously lying through her teeth. I realized that Rima was almost entirely self-less. I never realized that.

"It kind of is. Ever since I started going out with Amu, she hasn't been spending much time with you, has she?" I asked her. "It doesn't matter!" she said ferociously. "As long as my friends are happy, that's all that matters!" I gave her a small smile.

"That's really nice you know, Rima-chan." "Whatever," she huffed. "If your okay, I need to go home."

"okay Rima-chan. Thanks," I called after her retreating figure. I thought about what she had said. Was everything really going to be okay? I seriously doubted it.

"Nagihiko, maybe you should listen to her," Temari said. "She has everyone's best interests at heart, I think." I smiled at Temari. "I know. I'll just do whatever I can to keep Amu-chan," I told her cheerfully. Yet, inside, I was still sad. If Amu left, who would I have? **(A/N Nagihiko, you big dummy... you still have one person...) **

Ah well, I would just have to let this play out. I just hope there won't be too much heartbreak. I just hope against hope that she'll choose me instead.

**Hey! Well there was another chapter... Yeah you don't have to tell me... It was terrible. It was more of a filler chapter than anything. I just wanted a teeny Rimahiko moment before I have to so all that Amuhiko stuff. **

**Don't worry all you Rimahiko fans (if there are any reading this) the ending will be Rimahiko! **

**Ok, I want to say thank you to JosephineDark, winwin, sayhi5, and one anon for reviewing! I honestly didn't think I would get any reviews... So Thanks! I love anyone who's reading this and I will give you a virtual cookie if you review!**

**-Chelly-**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**v**

**Review! Do it for the children!**


	3. Why Do Idiots Need My Help?

**HIIIIIII! okay, so I'm a little hyper today... just bear with me ^^***

**I have returned to inflict more torture upon your eyes! (seriously why are people even reading this?) ANYWAYS... This chapter is gonna be from Rima's point of view because I want you all to know how she views the whole situation.**

**OH! I have a question for you guys at the end but I guess I'll give you the story first...**

**Me no own anything.**

Why? Why must I be such an open book? And why must he be such a good reader? I have one short conversation with that purple-head and then BAM! My secret is revealed!

I just want everyone to be happy. I'm happy as long as my friends are happy. I just do wish that Amu would spend more time with me. Now that pervert guy is back, though, I think we'll probably grow even more apart. Seems like it'll be goodbye Amu and hello Yaya. Not that there's something wrong with Yaya. She's just not Amu.

I can almost pretty much tell you what will happen now. Amu will go back to Ikuto and Girly-Boy will be left all by his cross-dressing self. I do feel bad though. Even if I don't show it, he's still a kind of friend twice removed. Therefore, I don't really want him to be upset.

Knowing him, he'll be upset for a few days and then he'll be back to being a goody two-shoes.

"Rima! Once Amu and Nagi break up, you can go for him! kusukusu!" my little chara said. I gave her a little glare. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about!" So what if I had a crush on him years ago? That was YEARS ago. Not now. I am so over that. I currently have a long going infatuation with comedy.

Walking down the road to my house, I still couldn't help but think about that conversation I had had with Nagihiko. He looked so miserable when I caught up with him, which had taken _quite_ a bit of running, mind you.

I guess I would be a bit upset as well if my boyfriend suddenly was reunited with the person he had been in love with for years on end. Just a bit.

I came up to my house and went inside. "Rima is that you?" I heard my mother ask. Ever since my parents had gotten divorced, my mom had been a lot happier. It was a little scary at first; now I just take it in stride. "Yes momma, it's me."

"Oh good. Well go upstairs and get your homework finished so we can eat dinner." I walked up the stairs and went into my room. All of the sudden, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out of my pocket. _Nagihiko?_ I thought in disbelief. Why did he call?

"_Hello?"_

"_Hi Rima-chan. I have a question for you."_

"_Well shoot before _I_ shoot _you_."_

"_Haha, very funny Rima-chan." _his chuckle reverberated through my phone.

"_Well, are you going to tell me or shall I wait until next year?"_

"_Sarcasm isn't nice, Rima-chan." _he lectured me.

"_JUST ASK THE FREAKIN' QUESTION!" _I was starting to get annoyed. Why was he calling anyway?

_Okay, jeesh! Will you -mumblemumblemumble-?"  
><em>

"_What? I couldn't understand the last part."_ He sighed.

"_Will you help me find a way to keep Amu?" _I stared at the phone in my hand.

"_Why me?" _I finally asked.

"_Because, you're one of the only people who knows her well enough to help me."_

"_Why don't you just do it yourself? She's _your_ girlfriend."_

"_Well, I thought it might be helpful to have more than one person. Besides, Rima-chan, it gives us a chance to bond," _he teased. I mentally glared at him.

" _I guess. But it's not because I want to bond with _you_! I just want everyone to be happy."_ I could feel myself turning red.

"_Thanks Rima-chan. This means a lot you know. You're actually a lot nicer than everyone thinks."_

"Bye _Nagihiko."_

"_Bye Rima-chan."_ I hung up the phone What had I gotten myself into? Why was I helping _him_?

"I SENSE LOVE!" a high voice behind me yelled. I nearly jumped out of my socks.

"-the crap?" I yelled. There, flying through my window, was Eru. And climbing in behind her were Utau and Iru. "Utau?" I nearly screamed. I tackled her and gave her a hug. Believe it or not, Utau and I were really close.

"Hey Shrimpy," she acknowledged. I ignored the comment. "You know we do have a front door," I told her. She flashed a grin. "But I like this way better!" Who ever said that Ikuto and Utau weren't actually related is insane.

"So what's up?" I asked, curious as to why she dropped by. Or should I say climbed by?

"Rima, I need your help." I sighed. Does everyone need my help? Am I everyone's wing-man?

"You too?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Who else would ask _you_ for help?" I glared at her.

"Nagihiko did! I'm not entirely worthless!" She looked at me in shock. "Nagihiko? Why? I thought he hated you!" she asked, confused.

"Me too! He asked me to help him keep Amu from Ikuto, though," I told her, proud that people needed my help. She looked troubled.

"That's the thing though, I need help with Ikuto," she told me, her face somber.

"What is it?" Her eyes bored into mine and I started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

"I think Ikuto's being controlled."

**Heh. I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I shouldn't have left it at a cliffhanger... **

**I wanna thank JosephineDark, x-xMusicIsMyLifex-x, sayhi-5, the ever-so mysterious anon, lilac79889, Flip the Paige, and xxXRi-RiXxx for reviewing!**

**Ok, so now that I actually have a plot, I hope you are satisfied.**

**Here's my question: You know those multi-chapter songfics that people post? Well, what do you think of me doing that, except with original songs. I've been writing songs lately and I thought that some of them would be perfect for RimaHiko. I would also let people submit original songs that they think would be good.**

**If it's a bad idea, just tell me and I won't do it. I just thought it might give others a chance to express their own songwriting talents and show their point of view on the couple. Just leave a review telling me what you think ^^**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**v**

**click the button for a virtual hug from Nagi!**


	4. I'm going insane

**crawls in shamefully* h-hi you guys! I know, I know, I'm really really late with updating this...**

**But:**

**I HAVE AN EXCUSE! A very lame one but STILL AN EXCUSE!**

**I have been re-writing a play based on A Very Potter Musical so... THAT TOOK A LONG TIME!111!1!**

**I apologize... Oh, and for those wondering, the last chapter was in Rima's POV because I wanted to! And so you guys could see her point of view on things...**

**Here's the chapter! I, obviously, don't own anything.**

"WHAT?" Tadase shouted. Utau nodded in confirmation."Nii-san is under _another_ company's control?"

"TADASE, WE'VE SAID THAT ABOUT THREE HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT TO HEAR?" Utau can get pretty temperamental when she's angry. My eyes, however, were watching Amu. She looked downright depressed. She missed him and it was ripping me apart.

"Redvine?" Kukai asked me.(**A/N: guess what it's from and I will love you forever!)** I shook my head. Now was just not the time.

"Dude, stop looking so depressed. It's kinda freaking me out," a small voice whispered near me. I looked over and found a glaring Rima. "What?" I asked, not comprehending what I heard.

"I said, stop looking so freaking depressed! It's pissing me off!" she hissed. I gave her a look. "Rima-chan, you know perfectly well why I am upset," I told her. She glared at me once more.

"So? That doesn't mean you should act any differently! Amu hates it when someone is upset because of her! You of all people should know that!" She finished and then huffed at me.

"Redvine?" Kukai asked her. She chose that moment to give him her coldest glare and he shrank back like a hurt puppy. I sweat-dropped.

"OI! YOU IN THE PEANUT GALLERY! PAY ATTENTION!" Utau roared. Rima and I jumped and looked at her guiltily. "Yes?" I asked.

"Guys, how are we going to help Ikuto?" Amu asked us. Rima spoke up. "Amu, why don't you wait until you see Ikuto again and make sure he doesn't leave. Then, you can bring him here and we can question him and figure out a plan." Everyone stared at her.

"What? She asked, sweat-dropping. "Rima-chan, that actually sounds good!" Yaya said, sounding amazed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN ACTUALLY?" Rima shrieked at her. She shrank back and started munching candy.

"We'll go with shrimp's plan," Utau called out. ("SHRIMP?") Kukai went up to her.

"Redvine?" he asked. "NOT NOW, KUKAI! GOD!" she yelled.

"DOES NO ONE WANT A REDVINE? HAS THE WORLD GONE SANE?" Kukai yelled out. We all sweat-dropped.

"Ok, ignoring Kukai," Utau said, "When Amu gets him, we have to find a way of keeping him here. We'll think of that later let's just go home." She shooed us all off and I walked over to Amu.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" I asked her. She hesitated for a second and said, "sure." We started off. We walked for about ten minutes in silence until Amu spoke up.

"Nagi, I think we need to talk," she told me. I felt my heart start to sink. "Yeah, Amu-chan?" I asked her, a fake smile on my face. "We need to break up," she told me. There it was. The statement I had been dreading.

"Ok, Amu-chan. If that's what you want," I gave her my smile again. "I'm sorry Nagi, I just really miss Ikuto and then I realized that I kind of wanted to be with him," she told me, going red. "It's ok, Amu-chan. We can still be good friends though, right?" I asked her. She smiled and agreed.

On my way home, I did something I didn't think I would ever do again. I called Rima.

"_If this is that Mexican stalker again, __ir ahogarse en un poco de salsa de taco!"_

"_Go drown in some taco sauce, Rima-chan really?" _

"_Nagihiko? The hell? What do you want?"_

"_Oh, I was just calling to tell you that it's over."_

"_Oh my god, Glee's over? Yes! That show sucked!" _**(A/N I actually love Glee, this is just for the story's sake)**

"_No, Rima-chan, I meant my relationship, my good times, my life."_ I told her sullenly.

"_Gah! Nagihiko! Don't sound so freaking depressed! There are more octopuses in the ocean!" _I snorted.

"_Octopuses in the ocean? Rima-chan, I think you mean fish in the sea."_

"_Shut up. So do you get what I'm saying? Just get over it!"_

"_Wow Rima-chan, so sympathetic. But yes, I do get what you're saying. Thanks."_

"_Uh... you're welcome?" _she sounded a bit embarrassed.

"_Um, Nagihiko?"_

"_Yes Rima-chan?"_

"_Why exactly did you call to tell me this? Why not Kukai or some other loser?"_

"_Uh, I don't know, Rima-chan. That's a very good question!" _I started laughing.

"_Nagihiko, shut up. You're acting all weird again."_

"_Okay Rima-chan."_

"_Finally!" _

"_What?"_

"_Well, you actually listened to me! You always go around with that mightier-than-thou attitude but you actually listened to me this time!"_ I sweat-dropped. I guess it was kind of true. I don't usually listen to other people because their ideas can be really stupid.

"_No need to sound proud, Rima-chan."_

"_Whatever. Good night, Purple-head."_

"_Good night, evil chibi!"_

"_HEY I HEARD THA-!" _and that's when I decided to hang up. Wow. Rima sure has a lot of emotions. She just seems so cold at school that I think she uses all of her friends to blow off steam. That's okay with me. At least she's showing her true side to someone and- wait, why exactly am I thinking of Rima right now? No. I should be depressed.

GAH! Nagihiko! Set your priorities straight! Be depressed! Be depressed! Why am I trying to make myself depressed? Why am I talking to myself? I'm going insane...

**So, how'd ya like it? Who am I even talking to? I doubt anyone is still reading this because I keep forgetting to post it...**

**Anyway, Yay! Nagi is starting to like Rima! I'm also glad I got all of that Amuhiko outta the way because I am not a big fan of it. (sorry to those who are... ^^) **

**Do you likey? Not that people even like this story. I suck at writing so much that it makes me depressed... I love anyone reading this and I will give you a free Nagi or Rima if you review...!**

**please?**

!

!

!

review~~~


	5. I'm a freak

**HI GUYS I'M BACK!1!1!1111! sorry... I decided to update again… Please don't kill me.**

**OK! I also updated because I was threatened with puncture wounds**** but I'm not going to mention any names here... ****cough****xoJaadiexo****cough***

**OH! So, ProfessorMeggles guessed where my wonderful Red Vines were from so props to you! And yes, I do understand. AVPM i****s totally awesome!**** P.s. Red Vines are not just licorice… they are supermegawesomefoxyhot licorice!**

**Enough about musical adventures... Let's get to the story! Oh, and tell me if you like Rima's or Nagi's POV better because this will be Rima's.**

**I don't own anything... except, you know, for my clothes and other possessions...**

I hung up the phone mentally cursing Nagihiko inside my head. That stupid cross-dresser! I'm gonna kill him! I'll rip out his purple hair- wait no! His hair is pretty... I'll save that for last and- why am I thinking about how pretty Nagihiko's hair is?

Stupid Rima. Stupid Rima. FOCUS... wait what am I focusing on? That's right, nothing. So, I decided to start my homework.

"Rima-chan! I'm bored! Can we go out?" Kusukusu whined. "No. I have to finish my homework. Why do you want to go outside anyway?" I asked her.

"I wanna see Rhythm," she told me bluntly. WHAT? RHYTHM? That cross-dresser's shugo chara that's always like, "make it cool!"? That Rhythm?

"Like Nagihiko's shugo chara?" I asked her. She gave me a look that said 'wow Rima, you are being especially stupid today.' "Duh Rima-chan! Who else! You're being silly today!" she giggled out.

I just stared at her. Finally she noticed. "Rima-chan, you look like you swallowed a frog. Why are you staring at me?" I just stared some more. "Rima-chan! You are really freaking me out now!" she said, starting to look panicked. "Why do you want to see…Rhythm?" I asked. She gave me that look again.

"Because I like him silly!" she said, giggling. WHAT? My mind was literally blown with that last statement. The words 'like' and anything having to do with Nagihiko or his charas should never be in a sentence together.

"Kusukusu, how long have you liked Rhythm?" I asked her, fearing the answer. She thought about it for a minute. "Well I guess ever since you started liking Nagihiko!" she told me cheerfully. I stood there, frozen. WHAT?

"Um…Kusukusu, I _don't_ like Nagihiko so that's not possible," I told her. She started at me for a second, as if trying to read my mind. "Yes you do!" she proclaimed. I could feel my face turn red. "Kusukusu, get this through your head: I DO NOT LIKE NAGIHIKO!" I yelled, probably loud enough for the whole country of Japan to hear.

"Whatever you say Rima-chan…." She trailed off in that suggested voice that said 'I'm right you're wrong'. I decided to ignore her.

Giving up on the concept of homework, I sat on my bed and read gag mangas for a while. Then, the phone rang.

"_What?"_ I asked, upset that someone had interrupted my reading.

"_Rima-chan?"_ a depressed voice asked me.

"_Nagihiko? What do you want again?"_

"_Rima-chan, I think I'm depressed,"_ he told me, his voice breaking. GAH! What do I do with a Nagihiko who sounds like he's going to cry? Why is he calling ME anyway? Thin Rima, think. Then I realized the only way to hep would be to listen.

"_Meet me at the park in 10."_

"_Okay Rima-chan."_ I hung up and dashed to the park. As I ran (more like speed-walked) to the park, I started to think, which never turns out well for me. Why was he coming to me? Why not one of his more masculine friends like Kukai or Tada- actually, not Tadase. He had sounded fine earlier! Why did he decide to get depressed in the middle of the night?

When I got there, I saw his figure sitting on one of the swings. "Hey Nagihiko," I called out. He turned towards me and that was when I realized how utterly depressed he looked. He looked like he had been…crying. Whoa. I didn't know he even had that ability. His hair also looked a bit rumpled and I found myself wanting to reach out and smooth it.

I stopped myself. Where did _that_ come from? Never mind. My impulses were not the problem here. "God, Nagihiko, you look terrible. Did you get run over or something?" I asked, realizing too late that being mean was not a good idea.

"Gee thanks Rima-chan. You always know how to make me feel better," he said in a feeble attempt at sarcasm. I could hear the misery in his voice. I sat down next to him and looked up.

"So, spill. What made you depressed so suddenly? You sounded fine earlier." He sighed. "Well, I thought about how I was taking this too calmly and a normal person would probably be more depressed and I ended up making myself really depressed in the process," he told me. I almost smacked him.

"That? That's your reason for being so depressed? You are so stupid!" I told him. He gave a weak chuckle. "Yeah, it is a pretty stupid reason," he agreed. He was quiet for a minute then spoke back up.

"It just feels like I always lose to _someone_. Someone's always better than me at something. Even in dancing! Nadeshiko is more liked than I am! I lost to _myself_! How does that even happen?" he said at the end of his rant. He no longer looked close to tears. He was now at tears.

"I know one thing that you're the best at," I told him. He sniffled and looked at me. "No one can annoy me as thoroughly as you can. That's your talent and yours alone," I said, poking him. He made a noise that sounded something like a laugh so I took it as a good sign.

"Come on Nagihiko, you're on of the smartest most thoughtful guys I know so if you don't stopped looking so depressed, I will whack you with a heavy object and _make_ you stopped looking so depressed," I threatened. That got a genuine laugh out of him.

"Okay Rima-chan. I wonder why I always end up coming to you instead of someone else," he said, wonderingly. "I was going to ask you that," I told him. We both thought about it for a minute but we could think of nothing.

"Rima-chan, what do you think we should do about Ikuto?" he asked after a couple of minutes. I shrugged my shoulders. "I have no idea. If you're done being miserable, I'm going home," I told him. He smiled. "Okay Rima-chan, see you tomorrow," He said. I started off.

"Oh, Rima-chan?" he asked as I was leaving. I turned around with my eyebrows raised. "Thank you," he said sincerely. I could feel myself blushing. I hoped it was dark enough so he couldn't see. "Sure," I muttered. Then I ran home. I am turning into such a freak…

**Soooo….. Yeah you don't have to tell me. That was terrible. I feel so bad because I made you guys wait for so long and then just produced a crappy filler chapter -.-". I'm sorry.**

**I promise the plot will start to move fast soon. I just wanted a scene between Rima and Nagi again because I was pining for one. I am seriously Rimahiko deprived.**

**So there was Rima denying her feelings and Nagihiko depressed. Not my best work. It sound like I just mashed all the plots from every story into one very bad one….**

**Oh well, it was your choice to read this. Sorry if I made you lose a few brain-cells… (Can you tell that I have no self-confidence?)**

**Well tell me which POV is your favorite! I personally can't decide… probably Nagihiko because it's fun to write from his POV. Tell me what you think.**

**Review! Even if it is just to tell me your favorite color or something like that…**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Delayed Reaction

**...Hey there! I know I know I know! I'm a horrible author who never updates her story...**

**Cry me a river why don't ya? I am sooooo sorry though! I had so much going on lately that I totally forgot all about my story. Then, I was online and I saw my story and was like ! I totally forgot all about this!**

**So... Imma just start the story now.**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I cried and begged, Peach-Pit just wouldn't give me the rights to Shugo Chara! Poor me.**

"So are we all here?" Tadase asked. We were all in the Royal Garden going over the weekly report.

"No! Amu-chi isn't here yet!" Yaya practically shouted. Right. In. My. Ear. I'm going prematurely deaf.

"Oh, well we can just wait for Amu-chan then."

"GUYS! HE'S BACK!" Amu ran huffing and puffing into the room. It took us all a second to figure out who she was talking about.

"Oh, Ikuto-nii san's back!" Tadase said. "Yeah, we kinda figured," Rima told him bluntly. I almost cringed at the sound of her voice. I was having bad memories from the night before. Why do I always call Rima? I'm seriously going to have to stop that.

"Well! What do I do?" Amu nearly screamed while freaking out. I guess I was going to have to step in.

'Okay, okay. Amu-chan, when you get home, call Utau-chan and have her pick Ikuto-san up. She should know what to do from there," I told her. "Know-it-all," I heard Rima mutter. I looked over at her and smirked. Yes, yes I was.

Whoops. Now she was glaring. Bad idea, BAD IDEA. I looked away before I turned into stone.

"Thanks Nagi!" Amu exclaimed. It was almost physically painful to hear her call me that. I gave her a smile that probably looked a lot more like a grimace.

"Okay, well I guess we can just meet back tomorrow when we can hear from Utau-chan," Tadase told us. We all immediately dispersed. I think everyone could practically touch the awkwardness in the air between Rima, Amu, and me.

I walked out the door and started walking home.

"Hey, Nagi!" I heard a voice call out. I turned around to see Amu running to catch up with me. I slowed down and let her catch up.

"Yeah Amu-chan?" I asked her. She stood there for a moment, doubled over and panting for breath. "I seriously need to work out more," she panted. I stood there, waiting for her to get to the point.

"Oh, sorry!" she said, turning a little red. "It's fine! So, what did you need Amu-chan?" I asked. This was awkward...

"Oh, well, this is a bit awkward, but I kinda want to get back together again," she told me, staring down at the ground. It took a minute for this to process through my head. For a person with an IQ of 139, (Almost genius) I was doing a pretty good job of looking like an idiot.

"Uh, whu?" I asked really intelligently. She was now the shade of a fire truck. "Well, I realized it was pretty stupid of me to just suddenly do that yesterday. I was in shock and surprised at seeing Ikuto. It was really stupid of me. I still like you Nagi and I missed being with you," she told me.

I stared for a moment longer. "Sure!" I finally replied. It came out sounding like a chipmunk had given me its vocal chords so I tried again. "Sure!" That sounded much better. She gave me a huge grin and I smiled back.

That was weird, something felt...off. My heart wasn't beating as fiercely as usual. In fact, it was beating as normally as possible. I was still in shock. That's it. My head was still processing everything.

"Um, Nagi? Hellloooooooooo?" Amu asked, waving her hand in front of my face. "What? What?" I said, snapping out of my thoughts.

"I said I have to get home!" she told me. "Oh, right. See you later, Amu-chan!" I called after her. She waved and then ran off.

I walked home with a triumphant smile on my face. She had chosen me. Not Ikuto. "WHAT NOW?" I yelled to...absolutely no one.

"Talking to yourself again?" Scratch that. There was some one here. "Oh, hey Rima-chan!" I called out in a cheerful voice.

She looked taken aback. "Since when were you so chipper?" Chipper? What an...un Rima-like word. Who knew? "So I take it you've turned back into your goody-two-shoes and cross-dressing self?" I winced.

"So harsh, Rima-chan." She looked at me. And looked. And looked. Finally I couldn't take it. "What? What?"

"Well are you going to tell me or shall I wait a few more years?" she asked. "Oh, that. Amu-chan and I are backed together again!" I told her. The oddest expression crossed her face.

"Oh, really? That's...great," she said. I snorted. Well we can cross actress off off her future careers list. Something was off. "What's wrong, Rima-chan?" I asked. "Oh, nothing," she brushed it off. "I was just thinking about something."

"Are you _sure_ that's it, Rima-chan? You're not secretly disappointed that I'm not available anymore?"I teased. She turned bright red and muttered, "pervert." I laughed at her.

"How can I be a pervert? I said nothing remotely perverted? Is that just your fall-back comment when you can't think of anything else?" Man, I love teasing this girl. She glared at me. "Rhythm, are you in Nagihiko right now?" she accused.

Not gonna work this time, Rima-chan. "What?" Rhythm asked her, appearing over my shoulder in that freaky way that charas do. Rima immediately fell silent when he appeared. "Playboy,"she muttered, proud of having found an appropriate adjective. I just smirked.

She ended up getting in a huff and walking away super quickly, red-faced the whole time. I stared after her, the smirk still lingering on my face.

It was weird, really. Remember that feeling that I described earlier? That heart-pounding-at-300-miles-an-hour feeling? The one I didn't have with Amu? When, I was staring after Rima, I felt it a bit. Not quite 300-miles-an-hour, but more like 100-miles-an-hour. How odd.

I started walking down the street towards my house. Delayed reaction, I decided. That's all it was.

**Like I said, I am so so so so so so so so so so sooooooooo sorry! I'll update sooner I promise. That is, if anyone is even reading this anymore.**

**So this chapter sucked. I know! I fail as an author. Oh well! This is mainly to amuse myself anyways!**

**On the brighter side, I am finally fourteen! Boo yaaaaaaaaaa! So happy birthday to me!**

**I'll update soon! I love you guys so much! Please review and tell me what you think. I need some love!**

**Remember, reviews=love 3**


	7. Ikuto's Problem

**So, um, since it's summer vacation and I have no social life, I'm going to update again! Whoot Whoot!**

**And I just LOOOOVVVEEE seeing all of those lovely reviews! Apparently I'm not that bad at this writing stuff... You're reviews have helped though! I was looking back at my other chapters because one of you pointed out something. GAAAHHH! There are So. Many. Typos!**

**This chapter may lack quality because I am watching Dory speak whale as I write this so I am majorly distracted... ^^; P.S. I think they kinda went OOC...**

**Disclaimer: Those dang Peach-Pit guys! Just give me Shugo Chara! Already!**

"Good job Nadeshiko! You have really been improving lately!" my mother praised me as I finished my routine. She headed off to the kitchen to get a bottle of water.

"Don't. Call. Me. Nadeshiko," I hissed under my breath as she walked away. No way was I letting my mom hear that. She would have murdered me.

"Yo man! Going by a chick's name is not cool!" Rhythm told me. However, he is made irrelevant. I did happen to agree, though. The other part was true though. Not to sound snarky or anything, but my dancing had gotten even better than it usually was; and that's saying something.

Although that kinda scared me because that meant I was becoming more feminine. Or I had gotten better at acting. Let's go with the second option.

"She is right Nagihiko! You really are opening up your petals and letting your inner flower shine through!" Temari chimed happily. Um, yeah... Whatever that meant. Honestly, she could be as vague as Dia sometimes. And I would know. Whenever I went on a date with Amu, Dia was over there spewing nonsense about our 'inner radiance being blocked' or something like that.

While I was being subtle about not understanding Temari, Rhythm wasn't. "What kinda crap are you spitting out now, Temari?" he sighed. That was when Temari got that evil glint in her eye and I heard the -ping!- of a character change.

"RHYTHM, YOU DAMN LITTLE RAT! GET OVER HERE SO I CAN WHIP YOUR-," I heard myself yell. Thankfully, I was cut off when a vase was knocked over and Temari snapped out of me.

Good thing too. That naginata could be dangerous sometimes.

"WHY ME?" I heard Rhythm sobbing. He floated out the door where his cries to the heavens could no longer be heard.

_Ring Ring Ring_

I looked down at my phone and glanced at the caller ID. Tadase. What could he want?

_Hello? _I asked.

_Fujisaki-san! You need to get down to Utau-chan's place immediately! We need help with Ikuto nee-san!_

_Wait, What kind of-?_ I was cut off by Tadase hanging the phone up abruptly. Well that's odd. Tadase _never_ hangs up the phone on someone. He's to...polite. I should probably get down there.

At Utau's

I knocked on the door and then stepped back. I waited for what seemed like hours until the door opened just a crack and I could see Kukai's eye peering out at me.

"State your name." I stared at him. Was he freaking kidding me?

"What?" I asked.

"I said state your name."

"Uh, Fujisaki Nagihiko?" I asked, uncertain of what was going on.

"Prove it."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"I said prove it. How do I know that you're not just some Nagi impersonator who wants to get inside this house and...and...eat us or something!"

"Oh no! You've discovered my secret! I'm a cannibal!(snort) Kukai, are you _high_?" I demanded.

"Just prove it!" I glared at him

"Okay, first of all, why would I want to _eat_ you? And second of all, just let me in!" I was getting seriously ticked.

"Not until you prove it!" Kukai nearly sang.

"Fine. In elementary school I forced you and Tadase into a school skirt over the Christmas holidays and I will gladly do it again unless you LET. ME. IN!" I roared.

"Ok!" Kukai squeaked. He opened the door and I stepped in, glaring at him the whole time. Seriously, I'm going to get him tested to see if he is mentally challenged or something.

"NAGIHIKO! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Utau shouted. More like Utauzilla.

"Kukai was being an idiot," I muttered darkly.

"Oh."

"Utau, nothing's working. Oh, hey there crossdresser," I heard Rima's petite voice say.

"Nothing?" Utau asked, sounding exasperated.

"We can't get anything to work. We even tried slapping him." Okay, what was I missing here?

"Um, Utau-chan?" I interrupted.

"Oh! Sorry. Well, the thing is, I got Ikuto here but there's a small...problem," she explained.

"Well, what's the problem?" I asked curiously.

"The thing is, Ikuto can't remember anything," she told me.

"Woah, seriously? Nothing at all?"

"Well, he can remember basic things like his name and things he learned in school but he can't remember anything that happened or any of us. Yoru's depressed because Ikuto can't remember him either." I looked over and saw Yoru sitting on the window sill, his ears and tail drooping.

"Hey, guys, why don't you go over there and comfort him?" I asked Rhythm and Temari.

"Yeah! I'll make him jump to a better beat!" Rhythm cheered. Temari giggled behind her sleeve.

"As long as my kimono doesn't get dirty!" I sweat-dropped. Nice Temari.

They floated off and I edged closer to Ikuto.

"Oh! Nagi! Thank god you're here! Maybe you can help!" Amu exclaimed, throwing me a quick hug. Okay, this was starting to get weird. My heart wasn't acting like a spazz. It _always_ spazzed out around Amu. I think I might have broken it.

"I don't really see how," I told her, chuckling weakly.

"Well you can at least try! Just talk to him about a memory or experience that he's had with you!" she told me.

"I guess..." I approached Ikuto and stood there awkwardly. I didn't really have any memories with him.

"So, um, Ikuto. Do you remember..." I trailed off. I had absolutely nothing.

"Guys! I can't think of anything! I don't really know him! Can I just leave and go to bed? I'm tired!" I whined at them, making a puppy dog expression. Rima twitched and smacked me on the head.

"Stupid crossdresser."

"Bed," Ikuto spoke suddenly. We all stared at him. "I remember something about a bed."

"What Ikuto? What?" Utau asked excitedly.

"I remember sleeping in a...bed with a girl. She had weird hair..." he trailed off.

"Okay, ew! I do _not_ need to hear about that," Rima called out. I couldn't agree more. Seriously, he chose to remember _that_?

"Um, Ikuto nee-san, we don't need really need to hear about that," Tadase told him, looking highly uncomfortable. Apparently that wasn't going to stop Ikuto.

"Her hair," he mused. "It was kinda strange."

"Um, Yaya doesn't really want to know about this!" Yaya said really loudly.

'Her hair was pink!" Ikuto suddenly exclaimed. Dead silence. All of our heads immediately whipped to Amu. He said what now?

"Something you like to tell us Amu?" Utau asked in a deadly voice. I had the same exact thought running through my mind.

"N-no!" she squeaked. "It wasn't like that!"

"Sure, Amu-chi, sure," Yaya drew out the last sure, obviously implying the obvious. I simply looked at her, my eyebrow raised.

Then we heard the least likely sound in the room. Rima was snickering.

"Oh my god! Ha ha! He remembered _that**!**_" she giggled. Obviously, Rima was in on whatever had happened.

"Rima'll tell you! It wasn't like that!" Amu exclaimed desperately. We all turned to Rima who was now laughing uncontrollably.

"It sounded so _wrong_ when he said it, too!" she laughed. She was laughing so hard that she was crying. It was unnerving, really. Rima usually appeared so heartless. Though, she did have a good appreciation for comedy.

We all turned back to Amu.

"Okay! When I was twelve Ikuto escaped from Easter and I let him stay over until he felt better because he was sick!" I breathed a sigh of relief. That was _all_ it was. I guess my sigh was kinda loud though because Rima was looking at me strangely.

"He sure was," Kukai mumbled under his breath. I snickered.

"Kukai!"

"Sorry, sorry! The timing was too good!"

"Okay, ignoring Kukai. Well at least he remembers _something_!" Utau said brightly.

"Yeah, that's good!" Tadase exclaimed.

"Does that mean we can go home?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Tadase and I will work on it form here,"Utau told us.

We all dispersed.

"Well, that was strange!" I told Amu as we walked out the door.

"Yeah. I wonder why he can't remember anything?"

"They probably erased his memory," a small voice called out from behind us. Rima passed us before either one of us could say anything.

"Well okay then..." I trailed off.

"But who're _they_?" Amu wondered aloud.

"I'm not sure. I can do some research though," I told her. Way to sound nerdy Nagihiko.

"Yeah, I'll do some of that too," Amu said.

We started walking in silence. Things seemed kind of...awkward. I'm not sure how to explain it. It was probably because of stress or something. Yeah, that was it.

We eventually arrived at her door and I leaned in to kiss her goodnight. This kiss was different though. Usually, I just wanted to keep kissing Amu. I never wanted it to stop. Now, though, I found myself wishing it were over. Still, I tried to make myself enjoy it.

We parted and then I started walking home by myself. What was wrong with me? I wasn't reacting normally. Maybe I was getting sick. Then, because God (more like the author) wanted to torment me, I spotted a golden head bobbing up and down further down the street.

"Rima-chan!" I called out. She turned around, saw me, and kept right on walking.

"Hey don't be like that!" I said, a little miffed. I ran and caught up with her.

"Why didn't you stop?" I asked.

"Didn't want to," she said bluntly.

"That's not very nice," I told her. She turned and gave me a face that clearly said 'and I care why?'.

We walked in silence for a few minutes. This was different though. It wasn't like the awkward silence with Amu. It was more of a companionable silence. I was looking down at the ground when Rima suddenly tripped on a rather large rock.

Instinctively, I reached out and caught he with my arm. I stared down at her and then smirked.

"There's no need to trip yourself in order for me to hold you close," I told her.

She flushed bright red.

"That was not on purpose you pervert!" I laughed.

"Still falling back on the same old comment I see."

"Urgh! Stupid, annoying, crossdressing, purple-headed playboy!" she mumbled as she set herself right.

"Aw, Rima-chan! I'm touched that you have nicknames for me!"

"Will you shut up?"

"Nope!" I told her cheerfully

"Whatever. This is my house. Leave."

"Goodnight to you too, Rima-chan!" I called after her retreating figure.

"...jerk," I heard her mumble before she shut her front door. I laughed to myself as I set out for my house. When I got there, I found my mom sitting on the couch and reading a book.

'Hey mom," I told her.

"Hello Nagihiko." I went to my room and shut the door. When I was finally lying in my bed, I noticed something.

Rhythm and Temari were missing.

Oh whatever. I would just get them in the morning...

**Hey guys! You likey? I have a feeling some of them were OOC but I don't really care. I'm far too lazy to fix it...**

**I got an iPod touch! I'm so happy! Except for that dang auto correct... Why can't I misspell my words in peace you n00b!**

**-sigh-**

**anyway, review please! Please please please please please please? With sprinkles and nutella on top?**

**Remember, reviews=love 3**


	8. A Bit of Spacing Out and a Bit of Runnin

**-crawls in- FORGIVE ME I BESEECH YOU! I abandoned my story for so long! I am so sorry!Feel free to yell at me. I deserve it.**

**I have somewhat of an excuse...DOCTOR WHO AND SHERLOCK. They have invaded my life. All I can say is: MOOOOOOFFFFFFAAAAAAATTTTTT!**

**The end. On with the story.**

**I own a lot of things. I will one day own the world. That day is not today. Therefore, I do not own Shugo Chara! the end. **

"GET UP! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL."

My eyes shot open as my mother's screeches continued from down the hallway. A quick glance at the clock had me hopping out of bed and rushing to find my uniform. 7:15! Why hadn't my alarm gone off?!

Oh, right. Temari And Rhythm were my alarm clock. And of course, I had left them behind like the idiot that I was. I had been to busy being preoccupied with my emotional instability towards my girlfriend. And my odd reaction towards my...enemy? friend? frenemy? What exactly was the right word to use for Rima?

"FUJISAKI NAGIHIKO. YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. BE. LATE."

Focus Nagihiko. Sort out your girl problems later. School is a bit more important.

I grabbed a piece of toast as I ran out the door. I didn't like to eat while running but I seemed to have no other choice at the moment. Luck seemed to be with me because the minute I stepped through the classroom door, the bell rang.

"Where were you?" Rima hissed as I slid into the empty seat next to her. She looked rather tired and grumpy. Not a good combination.

"My alarm didn't go off. Are you alright? You look kind of tired," I whispered back. She seemed to contemplate me for a moment before turning around and digging through her bag for something.

"Um, Rima-chan?" I asked, wondering just how tired she actually was. She found what she was looking for and turned around, presenting the item to me in her cupped hands. Or should I say items. There were my two chara eggs sitting in the palms of her hands.

"I went back and got them for you last night," she said, her voice barely audible. I found myself staring at her for one very awkward minute, her face turning pinker and pinker under my gaze.

"Just take them!" she finally exclaimed, thrusting the eggs onto my desk. That finally snapped me out of my staring as I had to save my eggs from falling over.

"Thank you Rima. Really. That's very nice of you to do that for me," I told her honestly. I was more than a little confused. Why on earth would Mashiro Rima do something like that for me?

"Yeah, whatever. I noticed that you didn't have them with you when you left and Kusukusu whined about it until I went and got them."

I smiled at that. "Thanks Kusukusu."

"You're welcome Nagi!" she giggled out. Sensei started class then and Rima looked somewhat sulky for the rest of the period.

"You know, helping someone out isn't a bad thing Rima," I told her when we had a short break. She huffed but started looking a bit more lively after that.

Silence.

Silence.

"So, how are things going with Amu?" she asked, clearly searching for a topic to make our awkward silence less...awkward.

"Oh! Uh, fine! Better than fine! Really well!" I exclaimed, grasping onto the topic as if it were a life preserver.

"Uh-huh," came the skeptical reply.

"Honestly, Rima. I'm over the moon that we got back together again," I said. True, Amu and I hadn't been texting much lately but I was more than happy. Of course I was.

"Alright, I believe you."

"Good."

"So..."

"So..." The awkward silence had returned once more. An idea occurred to me.

"Hey! What about you? Any guy you like? Since you never actually had to really help me with Amu, maybe...I...can...help you with...someone," I finished somewhat lamely.

"No." She said extremely bluntly in the way only Rima could.

"No you don't have anyone you like or no I can't help you?" I asked.

"No," came the reply once again.

"Erm...well...okay then," I said, feeling somewhat embarrassed. What had I been thinking, suddenly asking that?

"Rima's lying! Of course she has someone she likes! She likes-" Kusukusu's sudden outburst was cut short by a bright red Rima clamping her hand over Kusukusu's mouth. Thank god for charas.

"Aha! You _do_ like someone!" I crowed, victorious.

"So what? You got a problem with that cross-dresser?" Rima muttered furiously, still red. I smirked at her. It was interesting. Who would have expected an ice queen like Rima to have a crush?

"No, of course not. So, who is it?!" I asked, leaning in towards her. Whether consciously or unconsciously, I couldn't tell, she leaned in a bit towards me as well. I found myself staring at her face. She really was cute. That was definitely true. Her long blonde hair framed her face almost perfectly and made her look like a doll.

And then there were her eyes. Her amazing eyes. They were warm and wide and they sparkled. I could stare at them all day long. I found myself just staring at her face.

"Oi! Purple-head! I said snap out of it!" Rima was snapping her fingers in my face. I blinked a few times and everything came into focus again.

"Gah! Sorry Rima! I was thinking about something!" I spluttered out. My face felt slightly warm.

"What about?" she asked curiously. I stared at her, a bit alarmed. How would I explain that I had been thinking about how cute she was?! Not to mention the fact that I shouldn't be thinking about that at all seeing as I am HAPPILY IN A RELATIONSHIP. Obviously. I am very much in love with Amu thank you very much.

"IDIOT. WAKE UP." Rima's shouts made me snap back into reality once again.

"Sorry! Thinking! Again!"

"Jesus Christ! You sure are thinking a lot today!" she huffed out.

"Yeah, you should try it sometime," I told her, smirking slightly.

"Very funny. Wipe that sick smirk off of your face," she told me crossly. I grinned. I had come to look forward to our bickering.

"Alright, you little chibi-demon."

"OI! Not funny!"

"Alright class. On to Math," Sensei's voice rang out.

OoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOoooooo oooooOOooooooOOOOOOooooooooo oooooooooOOOooooo

"Nagi!" Amu's voice rang out as Rima and I met up with everyone in the Royal Garden. I smiled at her as she gave me a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day Amu?" I asked as we all sat down.

"It was okay, I suppose. I don't really like school anyway." I chuckled a bit and leaned in for a kiss that felt off. Why did all of our kisses feel strange?

"Will you two do that later?!" Utau hissed from the head of the table. Everyone had been staring at us. Except for Rima. She was too busy reading gag manga.

"Yaya thinks candy is better than kissing!" Yaya blurted out. We all stared at her. She blinked back.

"Okay then?" Kukai said.

"Sorry," I said somewhat sheepishly.

"Thank you. Now, everyone listen up. Ikuto hasn't regained his full memory but he can recall certain different things. He can remember a bit about the people who kidnapped him. Just a little bit though. He knows that it was by a body of water and that the place was huge. He also remembers two words. Funny Star. That's it," Utau told us all.

"Funny Star? What is that supposed to mean?" Tadase asked.

"Oh!" came a small exclamation. I quickly located the source.

"Rima?" I asked her.

"I've just figured something out Nagi!" Rima said. All eyes turned to the both of us.

"Since...since when did Rima-tan let Nagi-kun only call her Rima?" Yaya wondered aloud. Rima and I looked at each other in surprise. I could tell that she hadn't noticed it either.

"More importantly, when did Mashiro start calling Fujisaki Nagi?" Kukai chimed in. I raised an eyebrow at Rima and she only shrugged back, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

"Yeah, Nagi. When did that start?" Amu asked. Her voice had a strange tone in it.

"I...honestly hadn't even noticed it," I said. Everyone looked at us suspiciously.

"Hey, guys, I may have something that cold help us and you're all focused on THIS?!" Rima suddenly screeched. We all jumped and looked at her.

"Oh, yeah, right. Get on with it shrimpy," Utau said after a moment of silence.

"Funny Star is the name of the publishing company for a lot of the gag mangas I read!" Rima exclaimed.

"So that means they're after the embryo now then?" Tadase asked.

"Or it could be that they just wanted to catch Ikuto-kun because he's a cute kitty!" Yaya offered. We all stared at her. She stared back and shoved candy into her mouth.

"Um...alright then," Tadase said.

"Anyway, Rima, can you do a little more research for us on this company? Find out where their headquarters are. We have to make sure this is the right company," Utau ordered. Rima sighed but agreed and then we all left.

"Hey, Nagi, is there something going on between you and Rima?" Amu asked as I was walking her home. The question caught me a bit by surprise.

"What? Rima? Of course there's nothing going on between us!" I exclaimed.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course. There's nothing even to like about her. Who would like Rima?" I was pushing way too hard. There were a lot of things to like about Rima but I wasn't about to let Amu think I liked her. Which I didn't. Of course not. Not even a little.

"Good." I smiled at Amu and took her hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a blonde head walking really quickly on the other side of the street. Rima.

As she walked, I saw her rub her eyes furiously. Was she...was she _crying_? Could she have heard what I said to Amu? No, of course not. She couldn't have heard that. But then _why was she crying_?

"Nagi? Heeellooooooo? Earth to Nagi?!" Amu exclaimed, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Ah! Sorry Amu!"

"You're so spacy! We're at my house now," she giggled.

"Oh! Yes we are! Alright. I'll see you tomorrow Amu," I told her, laughing nervously. Amu smiled and pulled me in for a kiss. It was an odd kiss. Her lips seemed strangely possessive on mine and it was uncomfortable.

"Mine," she whispered as she pulled away. I smiled weakly and waved as she went inside her house.

"Whoa man, that was creepy," Rhythm remarked as I walked home, having finally come out of his egg. Temari was still asleep in hers.

"It...it kinda was, wasn't it?" I remarked. That definitely had been strange. Walking a little more, I saw Rima had stopped for a second a little ways up the road. I was about to call out to her when she caught sight of me and promptly started running.

Away from me.

Oh god. She had definitively heard what I said. Why did I even say that!? That had been so dumb! How was I going to fix this?

"Rima! Wait!" I called after her. She kept on running.

**Till the next time! **

**I be sorry! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer if it helps...but I left it at a bad part ^^**

**If I get reviews I promise to update soon!**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**1**

**Review!**

**Chelly-tan ^^**


	9. Lost Little Nagis and Insane Amus

**Oh sweet hotpants you must all hate me. I quite literally abandoned this story for quite a while and totally forgot about it. This may be due to the fact that my life has been consumed by fandoms I have somehow tangled myself up in.**

**Speaking of fandoms…why does this one seem to be dying out a bit? At least, I haven't seen as many awesome fics uploaded recently. Especially not in the Rimahiko section. COME ON GUYS. RIMAHIKO WAS MY OTP BEFORE I EVEN KNEW WHAT AN OTP WAS.**

**Then again, who am I to speak? I'm a lazy-ass writer who never updates…..eheh.**

**I think you all know by now that I am a pathetic weakling who owns nothing.**

/

"_There's nothing even to like about her. Who would like Rima?" _His stupid voice kept running through my brain that night as I lay there in bed.

Well fine then! Who cared what he thought? One person's opinion wouldn't affect me in the long run. Besides, he hadn't thought I was so bad when he asked for my help with Amu. Or when he needed someone to talk to. Or had he? Yeah, Fujisaki Nagihiko had just been using me, I concluded.

"Rima-chan! You know that's not true! Nagi would never do something mean like that!" Kusukusu entered as my voice of reason.

"Says you."

"I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation as to why he said those things to Amu-chan!"

That was another thing, though. Amu. As my best friend, shouldn't she have at least stood up for me? She had done it before to annoying classmates, why not to her own boyfriend? She had almost seemed…_jealous_. Ha! As if I posed some ridiculous threat to her relationship.

I couldn't even picture it, me being with Nagihiko. At least, that's what I told myself. My brain, on the other hand, seemed to be doing a pretty good job of contradicting me as grotesquely romantic images flooded my mind.

"Stop it," I told myself, shaking my head. I quickly drifted off to sleep, trying to keep those disturbing images at bay.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

The next day arrived annoyingly bright and early as always and I slowly got ready for school. The dull morning routine of showering, putting on clothes, and grabbing toast as you dash out the door. Joy.

Class itself was hell. Of COURSE all my classes just had to have HIM in them. I refused to even look at him as he passed by my desk in the morning before the bell rang. I wasn't likeable enough to be any good (according to him), so what was the point?

"Good morning Rima!" He was sounding especially cheerful today and I was pissed off. I didn't give a response. He sighed rather loudly and sank into the chair that was, you guessed it, right next to me.

"Riiiiiimmmaaa," he whined in my ear.

"-chan."

"What was that?"

"You didn't add the 'chan' to my name. I never gave you permission to be so familiar with me." Alright, I admit it. I was being bitter and stubborn. I don't care. That jerk deserved it.

"Eh? But Rima…_Rima-chan_…why are mad at me all of a sudden?" As if he didn't know that I knew that he knew…and yes that did make absolute sense in my head.

Silence

Silence

"Alright. You must have overheard me last night, am I right?"

"Very good, crossdresser," I told him, sarcastically.

"Rima, you have to know I wasn't being serious when I was telling Amu that."

"But weren't you?" I asked glumly.

"Of course not! I was just trying to stop Amu from being jealous!" Somehow hearing him say the words made me feel slightly better.

"That's stupid. Why would Amu be jealous?" I wasn't so much mad as I was curious by this point.

"Beats me. I don't understand girls' brains. She was acting really creepy though last night. I assume she's just being moody."

"Yeah, maybe."

Desperation flooded his voice. "So you forgive me?"

I smiled a very, very, _very _small smile. "Sure purple head. I forgive you, I suppose."

He breathed a sigh of relief which was strange because _why would my forgiveness matter to him? _It's not exactly like we were mates.

"Yeah, but I bet you want TO mate…" Kusukusu snickered. I turned bright red. Had I been thinking out loud?

"What was that Kusukusu?" Nagihiko asked politely.

"NOTHING." I clapped my hand over the small chara's face.

"Uh…alright then." Luckily the bell rang and class started right then.

/

The guardian meeting at the end of the day was a bit tense. Tadase was briefing us about Ikuto's situation and it was obvious that Amu was hanging off of every word that had to do with the cat.

The rest of the guardians were watching Nagihiko warily for any signs of green jealousy. That turned out unneeded as he seemed mostly confused for reasons unknown.

"-so there are plans to infiltrate this Funny Star company and release their hold on Ikuto, hopefully retrieving his memory in the process," Tadase concluded.

"So, how exactly will this infiltration happen?" I inquired.

"That's the thing. We're not sure. Any ideas guys?" Tadase asked us all. There was complete silence.

"Anything at all guys?" Tadase asked weakly. Silence continued.

"COME ON GUYS. THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN STUPID REGULAR STUFF SO THINK OF SOMETHING ALREADY," Amu suddenly shrieked, making us all jump. We all stared at her as if she were loony, even Tadase who practically adored her.

"Why do you CARE so much?" Nagihiko suddenly exploded.

"Yaya doesn't like conflict," Yaya muttered, shrinking backward. The rest of us followed suit, leaving Amu and Nagihiko in front of us.

"Because it's Ikuto! What more do I even need to explain?" Amu defended herself.

"Um, maybe why you care about him more than your own boyfriend?" Nagihiko demanded. It was so unlike him to be so assertive. Regardless though, Amu was definitely the one more out of character. It was weird. Where was my nice Amu? The one who was my best friend?

"You're just being stupid, Nagihiko!" Amu exclaimed.

"No Amu, I'm not. I think it's time for you to make your decision on who you want! You can't have both of us!" Damn right. You go, Nagi! I found myself silently cheering him on. Why? I could not answer that question.

"I want you Nagi!" Amu suddenly sounded desperate and needy. "You're mine and I want you. Nobody else can have you."

Nagihiko looked as creeped out as I felt. If THAT wasn't out of character for Amu, then I don't know what was.

"Um, Amu…? Are you okay?" I asked timidly, stepping slightly forward. Of course, the proper reaction to this was to laugh like a lunatic, which is what Amu proceeded to do.

"Right! As if I didn't know what YOU'RE up to! You just want to steal Nagi from me!" She was starting to sound hysterical. Um. What? ME try to steal NAGI? How about no?

"That's ridiculous, Amu!" I told her.

"WHATEVER. You know what? I hope you guys are happy together!" And with that, Amu Hinamori ran out sobbing like a crazed lunatic.

"Well that was…confusing," Tadase remarked.

Nagihiko just stood there looking like a lost puppy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\ \\\\\\\\\\

**Um.**

**If you're wondering what just happened….I have absolutely no idea. Can anyone say OOC to the extreme?! Of course, Amu was intentionally like that…the question is WHY! MOOHAHAHA!**

**Knowing me you'll have to wait until the apocalypse to find out….**

***sigh***

**Review anyway! This story is starting to confuse even ME so I wanna know you're thoughts on where it should go! Of course, I have a basic plot…No idea how long it will eventually be….RIMAHIKO THOUGH. Duh. As if it would be anything else.**

**Shout out to yayaluva who reviewed almost if not every chapter! That is some dedication ^^.**

**WHOA. 2:30 IN THE MORNING I NEED SLEEP.**

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**-insertcutenamehere-**


End file.
